Puckish Mistletoe
by solitaireclay07
Summary: Mix together mistletoe, the word puckish, James, Lily, and blackmail and you get a very interesting story.


If you watch Bones, first of all, you're awesome, and second, this one-shot is based off the episode Santa in the Slush. If you haven't seen the episode or don't watch Bones, it's okay, you'll understand what's going on.

Enjoy.

* * *

No one even thought twice about what the Head Girl was doing late one night in the Gryffindor common room. No one deemed it strange that Lily Evans was decorating the room with festive Christmas trimmings. Bows, garland, bells, and lights were being strung up all around the room by the red head.

However, if one thought about it, they would have realized that it was the day before winter break and, thus, the middle of December. The day after, half of the Gryffindors would leave for home, not even having the time to enjoy the decorations. It was her last year at Hogwarts; she obviously knew when winter break would start. Why had she waited until the very last minute?

James Potter wondered this exact thing as he made his way through the portrait hole. He caught sight of her fiddling with something green on the opposite side of the room. Quickly making his way over, he watched with curiosity.

"We were supposed to have-" he started and then became distracted when he saw the numerous decorations strung up around the room. "-rounds..." he finished lamely, staring up at the garland and wreath above the fireplace.

"Sorry. I became busy," she simply apologized, and then reached for her wand in her cloak pocket. "_Wingardium Leviosa_." She levitated something above their heads and pocketed her wand once again.

James stared up at the object she had placed above them, immediately recognizing it. "What is with the mistletoe?"

The girl in front of him heaved a huge sigh, and said, as she placed lights across the mantle of the fireplace, "I was going to talk to you about this. It started this morning..."

* * *

"I just need to borrow it, Ellyn!"

"No, Lily, I need it."

Lily stopped her fellow Gryffindor from making her way down the stairs. "No, really," she pleaded. "I just need to reread it once, I promise."

Ellyn rolled her eyes, as she brushed her brown hair into a ponytail. "I'll get it for you for Christmas if you want it that bad."

Lily began to regret that Ellyn had the only copy of her favorite Christmas-themed book. She just wanted it for an hour, and yet, Ellyn wouldn't give it to her. Maybe it was the fact that she had ambushed her roommate right before breakfast but she really wanted to read that book. "What can I do so that you will let me have that book?"

That seemed to be what Ellyn wanted to hear. She stepped back and placed a finger to her chin thoughtfully. "Well, let's see. First, can you let me pass? I'm really hungry."

Reluctantly, Lily moved aside so Ellyn could make her way down the staircase. Lily followed her as they voyaged down to the Great Hall.

"Somehow I knew you would want something in return," Lily commented on their way down.

Ellyn grinned. "Did you know I would want to you kiss someone under the mistletoe?"

Lily halted. "What?" she asked, a laugh punctuating her question.

"Actually-" Ellyn continued, a smirk playing on her lips as if she knew something Lily didn't. "I want you to kiss James Potter under the mistletoe."

"W-what? Why?" Lily asked incredulously, staring at the girl with wide, disbelieving eyes.

"Because it will amuse me."

Lily blinked. "Why?" She found it was the only thing she could say.

"Because you're all Lily Evans, Head Girl and James Potter, Head Boy and it's Christmas and I have a puckish side that will not be denied," Ellyn explained as if it was a common thing to say.

"Oh, really?" A new voice interrupted their conversation. Both girls looked over to see Sirius Black, friend of James Potter and fellow Gryffindor, walking along beside them. "Puckish?" He looked throughly amused at the word.

"What's the matter?" Ellyn scoffed. "You don't think I can be puckish?"

Lily laughed as Sirius said, "I just think it's funny that you're fulfilling your puckish side by having James and Lily kiss under the mistletoe."

"Well, don't you want them to get together already?" Ellyn defended herself.

Lily watched the two in disbelief. "Why do you have James and I to get together? Just because we're Head Boy and Girl?"

"Oh, there's much more than that," Ellyn exclaimed. "You want my book, then I want you to kiss James on the lips under the mistletoe for...three hippogriffs."

"Five," Sirius interjected immediately.

"Five," Ellyn agreed with a grin.

Lily just stared at them, stopping in her tracks. "That's _blackmail_," she finally found the nerve to say.

"That's correct," Ellyn smiled.

"That's unethical," Lily tried once again.

Ellyn's grin didn't falter. "That's the deal."

Sirius matched Ellyn's grin so perfectly it scared Lily. "Take it or leave it."

Ellyn had her. And she knew it. Now all she had to do was find a way to hang up mistletoe and not look that obvious.

* * *

"W-what?" James's reaction was exactly the same as Lily's. He stared at her with a confused expression, an eyebrow raised. "You got blackmailed because of a _book_?" 

Lily defended herself. "It's my favorite book. And because it's a muggle book, the library wouldn't have it. I doubt anyone else would. Just Ellyn."

"So, you're using me so you can read a book?" James asked, the same look still on his face.

"It's just one kiss," Lily reasoned, craning her neck to look for Ellyn. "She's supposed to come down any moment now," she murmured to herself.

James sighed. "Why does she want us to kiss again?"

"She's feeling puckish," Lily explained, looking back at the confused boy in front of her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" James inquired, not expecting an answer.

"Look, she's going to be down here any second now. Look natural. I wasn't supposed to tell you about this beforehand."

James nervously laughed. "Well, thanks for telling me."

"Hey, no sarcasm," Lily scolded him.

James shifted uncomfortably. "So, when she says kiss, she means like kiss on both cheeks right?"

Lily paused. "Um, no. On the lips."

James just raised his eyebrows.

"Like brother or sister..." Lily began to ramble. "Colleagues. French people meeting on the street..."

James gave Lily a look. "So, Ellyn's feeling puckish, huh?"

Nodding slightly, she responded, as calmly as she could, "It means playful or impish."

"What's going on here?"

Both turned around to see Ellyn standing there with her arms crossed. She was looking up at the little sprig of mistletoe that hung over their heads.

"Oh, umm..." James stuttered, glancing up at the mistletoe and back at Ellyn. He turned to look at Lily who was getting closer and closer, with a determined look in her eye. "Uhh..." James's breath caught in his throat as Lily was only a few centimeters away. Suddenly, Lily's hands were grasping the front of his jacket, bringing him forward, closing the rest of the space.

He found her lips on his, unsure. James couldn't think, his mind clouded from her sudden kiss, and without a moment's hesitation, he found himself kissing back with a passion she didn't account for. He deepened the simple kiss, bringing her against him. Even though she started off slowly, she quickly caught onto his rhythm, and a simple mistletoe kiss turned into so much more.

It lasted for a half of a minute, until Lily finally pulled away from his grasp, still holding tightly onto his jacket. She refused to meet his eyes.

An uncomfortable cough reminded them that there were other people in the room, including Ellyn. They looked up slowly to see the entire common room staring at them with wide, shocked eyes, and Ellyn speechless.

Lily had no idea what to say, which didn't help the awkward silence.

Ellyn placed a book on the couch next to the couple. "Uh, here you go. Enjoy," she simply said, before running up to the dormitories.

"I'm sure she feels really foolish right now," Lily found herself saying, still not having the courage to look at the person standing only a few inches away from her.

She could feel his eyes burning into her. "Yeah," he agreed.

When she sneaked a glance at him, he was already looking away from her, a faint blush gracing his cheeks.

* * *

There was going to be another scene at the end with Sirius but I decided to leave it at that.

Hope all of you have happy holidays. Review and make my Christmas...


End file.
